


desert moon

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, mild desecration of an airbnb pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: They're in the desert, and Dan's in a mood.





	desert moon

There's sand in Dan's shorts in places he doesn't think sand is meant to be, but he barely notices. He's distracted by the smooth pale line of Phil's back and the tan line across Phil's thighs that he can see a faint hint of when Phil takes a step up. 

"My legs hurt," Phil whines. 

Maybe he's staring a bit too blatantly, because Cornelia bumps him on the arm and says, "You're in a mood then, aren't you?" 

She's got a soft voice but Dan doesn't know if it's soft enough not to have carried up to Phil's ears. He's not really sure if he cares. Maybe Phil deserves a heads up, because Cornelia's right. 

Dan's definitely in a mood. 

*

They spend the rest of the day being lazy. 

They've earned it, Phil insists. 

Phil's always on about earning things. Like he thinks it's important that every prize be associated with some sort of win. Like a four mile hike in the desert that they've paid good money to be in was something he had to endure, for this; a sofa that's comfy and a television showing them things they could watch back home. 

But there is something different about relaxing on holiday, and Dan won't argue that. They're breathing different air here. If Dan wants to sit on the sofa beside his boyfriend and watch cartoons he will. 

This is how Dan's living his life now. He figures he's put in enough time feeling like he needs to earn the nice things. He'll just have them now and not think twice about it, thanks. 

*

The house is big enough that the bedrooms rest easy on opposite sides, separated by the massive living room and kitchen and a game room no one has touched. 

Cornelia sleeps well here, her insomnia at bay. She wakes every morning peaceful. She says the desert air is theraputic. 

Dan doesn't quite find it so easy, but he never has. He's the one still awake when the moon is high above them, shifting restlessly on a bed that feels too big. 

He's not surprised when he wakes Phil up. 

He's not not entirely sorry about it. 

That's a rule, too. He gets to be greedy sometimes. 

"You alright?" Phil asks. 

He's not wearing a shirt. His skin looks so pale it almost glows. His eyes are sleepy and his lips look full. He's got a face Dan wants to look at for the rest of his life. He wants to stare at that face on every continent, in every season, through every type of weather. 

He wants to kiss that mouth. He wants to touch that skin. He wants to try some new fucking things. That's the mood - he's not just horny for sex. He's horny to feel so fucking alive, for the way he never realized he could even feel before. 

He pushes the blanket off of him. "Let's do something stupid." 

*

It's balmy outside. Even the late hour doesn't touch the heat that much, the breeze wrapping around them like a warm blanket. 

"Do you think the pool is warm still?" Phil asks. 

Dan steps both feet on the first step, water lapping at his ankles. "Yeah," he says. "It is." 

*

They stand in the middle of the shallow end. Dan's knuckles are submerged where they rest of Phil's waist,

He looks around and sees nothing but desert stretching around them, miles and miles and miles of gentle curves of land that look almost blue underneath the inky night sky. 

"There are so many stars," Phil says, head tilted back. "I feel like London doesn't have that many." 

Dan leans forward, taking advantage, resting his mouth on the hollow of his throat where the skin is thin and he can feel the warmth of blood underneath his tongue. 

Phil gasps, and Dan feels that too. 

*

He's got both hands under Phil's shorts, cupping Phil's ass. 

They're kissing, full on making out for all the lizards and the scorpions and whatever else lurks in the cacti that wants to catch an eye full. 

Phil would probably find that hot if Dan said it out loud, but Dan's not saying anything with Phil's tongue in his mouth. 

*

This isn't the first pool they've defiled. 

It probably won't be the last. 

But it is the first one under this particular California moon, and that counts for something. 

Try new things. 

*

Phil's patience always breaks first. 

He pushes Dan's shorts down off his hips, down to his thighs where the soggy material sticks against his skin. "What do you want?" Phil asks, breath almost as hot as the water they're in. 

"Hand," Dan says, because he doesn't want to stop the kissing and he doesn't want to go back inside. Whatever they do right now, they do for the whole fucking world to see. 

*

Phil knows just how to touch. 

He knows how to tug and when to squeeze. 

He knows Dan through and through, like Dan's never been known before. 

Eventually Phil can't concentrate on kissing and wanking at the same time. 

Dan's alright with that, actually. He wraps his arms loosely around Phil's neck and rests his chin on Phil's shoulder and listens to the sounds of the cicadas crying out some sort of song and the howling of a coyote in the distance and lets the pleasure build and build until everything bleeds together. The water is warm and the moon is bright and the desert is noisy and quiet and calm and busy all at once, just like the jumble in his head. 

When he comes he finally closes his eyes and buries his face down, muffling a moan into Phil's shoulder. The coyote sings some sort of agreement and Dan doesn't think he'll ever forget this moment. 

*

He blows Phil on a lounge chair by the pool. He doubts Phil's listening to the ambient noise or appreciating the desert landscape, but - who knows. Maybe he is. 

Phil does have untold depth sometimes. 

But he also just really likes to come in Dan's mouth, so all the same Dan will put his money on Phil focusing on the more simple pleasures. 

*

"This wasn't stupid at all," Phil says, stretched out naked on the lounger. "But I'm sleepy now."

Dan laughs and throws a towel at him. They really should get back inside. That bed doesn't sound all that unappealing now. "Yeah. You're right. Let's go to bed." 

*

The desert views are still be there in the morning. 

Dan acknowledges them as he sips his morning coffee. He feels like they have a secret now, he and Phil and those sand dunes. 

"Have a nice late night swim?" Cornelia asks. 

Phil almost drops his coffee mug. 

Well, Dan thinks. Maybe not that much of a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr](https://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/186562419605/desert-moon-rated-m-11k-theyre-in-the-desert)


End file.
